An Nakama Like You
by Pricat
Summary: Two outsiders meet and become friends and a strong friendship begins...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with today as I was in a bad mood.**

**Two outsiders meet one day in Far, Far Away, one adopted by Artie and the other adopted by Brogan and the resistance but become friends and help each other but hope people like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful Spring day as a young girl was walking through the streets of Far, Far Away as she was feeling lonely.

She had chestnut brown hair.

A pair of goggles were on her head.

She had been adopted by Artie.

But the other kids of the kingdom were jerks to her because she was different from other kids but wanted a friend.

She then saw some kids throwing stones and was curious.

She saw a young girl wih long black hair, blue eyes behind glasses and had a long cane in her left hand but the chestnut brown haired girl was stramed seeing this as she scared them off howling as she was a half breed but she saw the black haired girl wipe dirt off her.

"You okay?

Those kids are jerks.

I'm Leah.

What about you?" she asked.

"They don't like me very much.

I hope Cookie won't be mad along with Brogan.

They hate mean people picking on me." Leah heard her say.

"Cool you live with ogres!

That rocks.

Are you okay?" she asked.

She nodded in reply.

"You wanna come with me?" she asked.

She nodded following Leah using her long cane.

* * *

Brogan was stunned later seeing Leah return with his and Cookie's charge.

But Carley was smiling for once making him stunned.

"Go get cleaned up." he said.

She nodded going off.

Leah hoped she was okay.

He knew she'd be okay...


	2. Security Blanket I Can Be

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Thanks to iNyunaruto365 for reviewing and happy she likes it.**

* * *

Leah was thinking about her new friend while eating at the table but Artie wondered what was on her mind but she was telling him about her new friend but the young King was stunned hearing this as his adopted daughter was normally roaming the kingdom causing mischief and picking fights with those that picked on her but glad she finally had a friend but was stunned she lived with the resistance and that Brogan and Cookie had adopted her.

But knew they were cool as Shrek had tild him about them but he was curious about his daughter's friend but knew she would be starting college but wasn't talking about it as it made her nervous.

Leah wondered what was going on right now in the movement's hideout.

"_Probably something cool._

_Like combat training._

_Hmmm... I could go see._

_Artie wouldn't mind._

_He's too busy working on stuff._

_Lillian's probably asleep."_ she thought.

But Leah focused as her eyes glowed as she became a chestnut brown firred were wolf as she was a half breed and was half human and half wolf but Merlin had shown her how to conceal it from people.

It was why the other kids were mean to her but she usually acted like she didn't care but on the inside, their words hurt.

She let her wolf instincts guide her to the resistance hideout as she heard sounds of laughter as she found the entrance to the movement but heard singing as she followed it to the movement but heard it coming from a room but entered using stealth but heard Brogan and Cookie talking and heard her friend's name being mentioned but left them alone to talk.

* * *

Carley sighed as she was in her room in the hideout as she was in her dragon form as she was a half breed too but hadn't told anybody about it as it would people be worse to her but she was listening to J-Pop on her I-Pod but was thinking about her new friend as she was cool and different like her.

"Hey Carley.

I didn't know you were a half breed too." she heard a voice say.

She turned around seeing a chestnut brown furred wolf with hazel red eye slits but saw Leah within those eye slits making her in awe but Leah hugged her laughing but Balzac had seen the wolf girl sneak in but saw she wasn't a threatb but left them alone but knew Brogan and Cookie were trying to get Artie ti adopt her as she needed to be around others like them.

He and the others knew that stuff din't matter to Carley as she was visually impaired but cared about them.

He sighed as he heard from Gretchen that Brogan wanted to talk to them but not get the two half breed girls.

They knew what this was about but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Leah yawned as she snuck back into the castle but somebody had followed her as she was on Leah's back but the half breed wolf girl didn't mind as she was strong but smiled knowing Artie and Lillian wouldn't mind if her friend stayed the night but Carley was in awe seeing her room knowing they liked a lot of the same things but knew right now things were a little crazy for her new friend.

"It'll be okay.

Maybe they'll fina a family who'll understand you." she reassured her.

"I-I know but they were like a family to me.

They didn't care that I'm visually impaired or a half breed.

But at least I have you." she said yawning climbing into bed beside the girl.

Leah smiled seeing her asleep.

She then yawned herself wrapping her arms around Carley's waist falling asleep.

Lillian thought it cute.


	3. Having Some Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as I know she likes this.**

* * *

Leah woke up the next morning finding her half breed friend not there but was nervous thinking something had happened to her and was about to go were wolf but was alert hearing the door.

She saw the other girl enter but carrying a tray with breakfast as Cookie had made it for them but she felt Leah hug her as she blushed.

"I was scared about you.

I thought something had happened to you." Leah said as Carley was stunned.

"I was with Cookie in the kitchen.

I always do that every morning when I wake up.

Don't you do things?

When you wake up?" she answered.

Leah smiled hearing her.

"I practise karate when I wake up." Leah replied.

The half human and dragon female was in awe hearing that as she wanted to do that along with training with the resistance but Brogan had always told her it was too dangerous and to help Cookie or do her own thing.

"You seem really cool." she said softly.

Leah was nervous as she didn't want to leave the hideout and leave Carley alone but had an idea.

"You wanna hang out?" she said.

"Okay Goggles." she said.

The hazel eyed gitl liked that name.

She was done along with Carley.

"Let me take these back to Cookie.

Then we can go, okay?" she said.

She saw her leave the room.

* * *

Both females laughed as they were having fun being together even if other kids were beuing mean to them but they didn't care as they had each other but wondered why Cookie had looked sad when they were leaving but would ask her later but had no idea that the resistance were letting Artie adopt the half breed dragon and human kid as they thought it was the right thing.

Leah was sitting under a tree but was eating an apple but wondered why her friend was quiet but had a feeling she was thinking about why Cookie had been acting odd but would ask later as right now being with Leah was important but saw her eyes glow as her nakama became her wolf form as she was chasing a knight's carriage as they were going after a law breaker but laughed and hoped things in Far, Far Away would get better.

* * *

Brogan saw his adopted daughter's eyes widen in shock as he was telling her she'd be living with Artie knowing that the resistance had been like a family to her but she knew her best nakama lived there so was relaxing but would be living in the castle in the morning but sighed as she could tell Leah as she would show up as she liked seeing what the resistance were up to.

She then sent to pack her stuff away.

* * *

Leah was worried seeing her friend was sad as she was being adoptyed by Artie but smiled knowing they would see each other at the castle everyday but hadn't told her this as she wanted it to be a surprise knowing she would be happy seeing her as they were going to get some ice cream as they were going into Far, Far Away but the people were staring.

She growled softly knowing they were curious as they approached the local frozen yoghurt and ice cream paelour which was the hangout for most of the kids but Carley knew about the Cavern which was a hangout for ogre kids that Brogan and Cookie had created for kids of their own kind but none of the human kids knew as they would try to cause trouble but Leah was in awe hearing this.

"I won't tell anybody.

You're my only friend anyways." she replied making her smile.

Carley blushed hearing the chestnut brown haired girl say that as she knew she cared about her since they'd met but knew Artie was cool and the castle was an awesome place to live but noticed she was quiet as they were at a table eating ice cream and frozen yoghurt.

"You're feeling sad about leaving the resistance huh?" Leah said.

Carley nodded in reply eating frozen yoghurt as she was watching her weight.

"Yes I am as they were like a family to me.

I'm worried about living in the castle.

I know the King has a daughter.

What if she's not nice?" she said.

Leah found it hard not to laugh but had a feeling her friend was anxious about being part of an new family especially one that was royal but knew her friend would like it there once she got used to living there.

"I'm sure she is." she told her.

Carley knew she was right as they were friends but then saw Leah grab her hand as they were heading towards the resistance hideout as they were going there making both females laugh as they liked being there but Leah smiled seeing an ogre male with Brogan wearing a white runic with a brown alligator vest with a brown belt and tartan trousers but had brown eyes like Leah which held warmth in them as she had a strange feeling in her but Leah then saw them go somewhere.

"I think we should leave them alone.

It must be important.

Let's go see what the others are doing." Carley said as Leah agreed.


End file.
